Chess is a well-known board game that has been enjoyed by players for centuries. Chess is a game played between two players who each move their own game pieces around a board. A traditional chess board has sixty-four squares arranged into eight rows and eight columns. Each player has a set of game pieces that the player can move during his turn, with each game piece having a specific set of permissible movement patterns. The players take turns moving game pieces one at a time in an attempt to capture the other player's game pieces. A player can win the game by moving his game pieces such that the other player's game piece known as the king cannot be moved without being placed in a position in which the king could be captured, a situation known as checkmate.
The standard rules of chess can be found at http://www.chess.com/learn-how-to-play-chess.html (last accessed Dec. 13, 2011), herein incorporated by reference.
Although players can employ numerous and sometimes complicated strategies during gameplay depending on the situation and the arrangement of the game pieces on the game board, the player is limited to moving each game piece according to that game piece's set of permissible movement patterns and the traditional rule of chess. Some players may wish to play a variation on the game that is similar to chess, but introduces different rules and different game pieces that have different permissible movement patterns.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method for playing an extended version chess game that allows for alternate permissible movement patterns of one or more of the game pieces. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.